Brassieres include two cups which receive the breasts, designed to support and keep them in shape.
One type of known brassiere currently in use includes a cup support including a central link in front between said cups, and an upper support for each cup by means of a strap passing over the shoulder, as well as lateral guidance by means of a lateral band starting at the bottom of said cup, passing under the arm, and joining the band from the other side by means of a central hook disposed at the back. The rear end of each strap is affixed in back on each lateral band.
Each cup also includes differentiation of the support functions, including height maintenance at the upper part by means of the strap and, toward the bottom on each side, lateral support offered in the middle by the central link to the other cup and on the side by means of the lateral band affixed in back to the other band. With the said lateral supports of the two cups, a belt encircling the woman's bust is obtained, which achieves a covering of cups on the chest.
As an extra benefit, the cups can include a semi-rigid frame following the lower contour, which passes below the breasts so as to provide a particular curve in three dimensions. Two simple, independent frames can be used for the two cups, or one common, double frame which includes the central link. The frames can be metal, in particular, or made of a plastic material.
Brassieres must respond to numerous constraints, which are sometimes difficult to reconcile, including, in particular, adaptation to different morphologies, effective support of the breasts, great comfort while particularly avoiding large local forces that could bother, irritate, or injure, and an esthetic quality, including a curve that shows off the breasts.
One problem which arises is that a thin strap is generally used on each side, hanging on top of the cup, and a lateral band affixed directly to the side of the cup at its lower part, which generates tensions in the cup between said two points of attachment, which are capable of setting up points of unpleasant compression on the body.
Another problem which arises is that of providing a facing for the central part in front of the brassiere on the chest between the breasts, so that the cups are not far away therefrom, in order to ensure support which gives the desired curve to the breasts without a frame, or with a thin, light frame, so as to maintain great comfort as well as good flexibility without hindering movement.